Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{6}{8} \times \dfrac{45}{50} \times -75\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{6}{8} = 0.75$ $ \dfrac{45}{50} = 0.9$ $ -75\% = -\dfrac{75}{100} = -0.75 $ Now we have: $ 0.75 \times 0.9 \times -0.75 = {?} $ $ 0.75 \times 0.9 \times -0.75 = -0.50625 $